The disclosures herein relate in general to powder based additive manufacturing, and in particular to a method and system for heat induced sintering or melting with pretreated material for additive manufacturing.
A commercial used method for powder based additive manufacturing is selective laser sintering (“SLS”) processing. This process is useful for solid freeform fabrication of three-dimensional objects. For SLS processing, viable materials include polymers (e.g., nylon type materials). Nevertheless, a wider range of such materials is desired.